The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Virtual computing systems are widely used in a variety of applications. Virtual computing systems include one or more host machines running one or more virtual machines. The one or more virtual machines utilize the hardware resources of the underlying one or more host machines. Each virtual machine may be configured to run an instance of an operating system.
Running a virtual machine includes setting various hardware and software configurations of a host machine. For example, an operating system version, virtual machine image, network configuration, security configuration, metadata, storage configuration, etc. are configured to load a virtual machine. However, determining various configurations of the virtual machine may be time consuming and inefficient in terms of hardware resources (e.g., processor and storage resource). As a result, running a virtual machine on different host machines may be discouraged due to long delay and inefficient usage of hardware resources to configure virtual machine on different host machines.